


A Secret is Revealed

by ValancyStirling



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 01:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValancyStirling/pseuds/ValancyStirling
Summary: Gilbert and Sebastien meet the Barrys for dinner to discuss business, but Minnie May has more exciting news to share.
Relationships: Anne Shirley & Gilbert Blythe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

“Blythe! Will you hurry up? You’re slower than cold molasses!”

“You think I want to be late for our business meeting with the Barrys?” Cried Gilbert from his room as he slipped Matthew’s cufflinks into his best shirt.

“If you’re trying to make a good impression, being late will not do it.”

Gilbert could hear Bash fussing with Dellie followed by a knock and a familiar voice. “Delphine, my princess, I am overjoyed to be spending this evening with you, my littlest kindred spirit.”

Gilbert reminisced about how he had not heard that soft voice since the day at the County Fair when he had tried to comfort her after the cake incident. Anne had spoken in his general direction, but not with the warmth and care she had normally used. Instead it was cold and distant.

“Hi Anne,” Gilbert mustered the courage to speak to her.

“Evening, Mr. Blythe,” replied Anne in the intimacy more fitting for letter to the Eaton’s catalogue than a kindred spirit.

“Thanks for watching Dellie this evening.” Gilbert tried to achieve some sort of eye contact, but Anne was too busy fussing over the soon-to-be toddler.

“Blythe, let’s go. The markets of Europe are waiting for our apples. Let’s not keep them waiting. Thanks again, Queen Anne, you’re an angel.”

“Now. Now. Let’s not go too far with that. Many would argue that I am far from being an angel.”

“Some would argue that you are the most heavenly creature to ever grace Prince Edward Island.” Bash winked at Gilbert as they walked out the door.

Anne waved Delphine’s tiny hand, “Bye Daddy! Bye Uncle Gilbert.”

…

The Barrys had prepared a three course meal for the two business partners. The first course of tomato bisque went off with very little fanfare save for Minnie May’s excessive slurping.

“Minnie May, you are not a hog drinking from a rain barrel! Please do not slurp your soup.” Chastised Mrs. Barry.

“Sorry momma,” replied Minnie May as she wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

“For heaven’s sake, please watch your manners,” added Mr. Barry. “Now friends, are we ready for the main course? Fillet minion and garden fresh vegetables.”

The dishes were passed along the table. “Carrots…,” Diana enquired, “Gilbert, would you like some carrots?”

“Carrots?” Gilbert whispered, suddenly he was back in the Avonlea schoolhouse trying to get a certain ‘cute girl’ to look at him.

“Yes, carrots, those long orange vegetables, supposedly good for the eyes,” interjected Bash. “I have to apologize for my business partner, he currently has many irons in the fire with his internship with Dr. Ward, and studying for the Queen’s exams.”

“It must also be tiring to be someone’s destiny,” cried Minnie May. “What’s a destiny anyway?”

“Minnie May, hold your tongue,” Diana glared at her sister from across the table.

“Why, I thought it was an important job. Anne told you that Gilbert was her destiny and you were making such a big fuss about it.” Minnie May continued, oblivious to the fact that she was making Anne’s ‘destiny’ squirm.

“Out of the mouths of babes,” Bash responded. “Now, let’s get back to business…”

…

The dinner seemed to last forever. Gilbert was thankful that Bash took the lead in the business negotiations. He was trying to find a way to get Diana on her own to probe her more about the ‘destiny’ comments.

Finally his time came when Mrs. Barry suggested, “Diana, why don’t you take Gilbert for a walk in the Garden, he is looking rather flushed.”

Once outside, there was a long silence as they began walking through the perfectly manicured gardens.

After an eternity Diana broke the silence, “please forgive Minnie May’s comments. She doesn’t know when she’s out of line.”

“About that”, questioned Gilbert, “what was the meaning of that talk about me being Anne’s destiny?”

Diana was torn between being loyal to her bosom friend and being the catalyst of Anne’s greatest romance. She decided on the latter. “Anne was confused after the dance practice at school when you broke the lines in order to dance with her. She thought that you may have … well had… romantic feelings for her.”

“What do you mean?” Gilbert seemed shocked that his overt attempt to dance alongside Anne had been, well, overt.

“Gilbert, the whole school noticed it. I’m surprised that no one wrote anything about it on the ‘Take Notice’ board. Everyone else had to re-form the lines when you grabbed Anne’s hand.”

“And it confused Anne? Did she say anything else about it?”

“Gilbert, I am not at liberty to share every intimate detail of our conversation. She is, after all, my bosom friend. I can only tell you what I have told you.” Diana worried if she had shared too much.

“Thank you, Diana. Thank you for bringing this to light for me.”

“You’re welcome, but please don’t tell Anne that I told you this, especially now that you and Miss Rose are courting.”

Gilbert remembered the conversation he had with Anne in front of the tunnel of love, now he understood. “I won’t. And Winnifred and I are… ” Gilbert paused, not knowing how to label his relationship with Miss Rose.

Diana held Gilbert’s arm, “Just promise me one thing, please do not lead Anne astray in the matter ever again, it simply isn’t fair to play with her heart like that.”

Dumbfounded, Gilbert nodded. “I have to get back to Bash now.”

…

“Blythe! We’ve finished our negotiations!” Bash put his arm around his brother and partner, “Mr. Barry will write up the terms of our agreement and we’ll take a look at them together. Mrs. Barry, thank you for a lovely meal. I have to get this young man home, I believe he may be under the weather.”

“I’m fine, just overwhelmed by all my irons in the fire,” Gilbert smirked as he put on his jacket.

“Very well then, have a pleasant evening,” Mr. Barry opened the door and shook their hands. Feel better, Gilbert.”

…

“What’s the matter, Blythe, were the carrots not to your liking?” Bash jabbed as they walked down Orchard Slope.

“Leave me alone, Bash,” wined Gilbert. “I have a lot on my mind.”

“I can think of two things… I mean ladies, that are probably at the forefront.”

“I said leave me alone.”

“Blythe, I’ve tried to keep my nose out of this matter, but enough is enough. You can’t have your cake and eat it too. You must decide between Anne and Miss Rose.”

“Anne is anything but a piece of cake.” Replied Gilbert coldly.

“Love isn’t a piece of cake. You think Mary was a piece of cake? She was a bossy lady, and rightfully so, she had to deal with my sorry ass day in and day out.”

“Winnie is so much easier to be with. I never know where I stand with Anne, ever. She’s passionate but tempestuous at times.”

Bash stopped and faced his brother. “Listen Blythe, love is not an easy road. It’s winding, and always uncharted territory. There’s a reason why they say ‘for better or for worse.’ But I’ll let you in on a secret,” Bash smirked. “Sometimes making up for the ‘worst’ is the best part.” For a moment Bash stared beyond Blythe as if her were imagining Mary in the distance.

Gilbert sighed, “why is this so hard?”

“Is it, Blythe? Is it? Answer me this: When you mind wanders, who does it wander to?”

Gilbert didn’t have to think. He didn’t have to let his mind wander for long before a certain auburn haired kindred spirit with eyes as blue as the ocean entered his thoughts. Gilbert’s heart began to warm.

He answered the question to which his heart always knew the answer.

…

When the duo returned to the stone house, they found Anne fast asleep on the davenport with an open copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ on the floor beside her.

Bash nudged her and she awoke. “Arise, sleeping beauty, it’s time to go home.”

“Oh, my sweet prince,” Anne smiled at Bash, “after a hundred years you finally returned for me!”

“I’ll walk you home”, Gilbert offered.

“That’s quite alright, I expect my walk home to arrive at any time.”

There was a gentle rap on the door. When Gilbert opened it, he was surprised to see Mr. Charlie Sloan.

“Hi Anne,” Charlie removed his hat, “am I on time?”

“Like clockwork, Charlie. You’re so dependable.” Anne quickly glanced at Gilbert before he eyes widened in Charlie’s direction.

“Your chariot awaits, well it’s not a chariot, but you know… figure of speech.” Charlie awkwardly motioned to Anne to come outdoors.

Gilbert tried to swallow the large lump in his throat, but nearly choked.

“By the way,” Anne added, “how was your meeting with the Barrys? Did you get all the information that you needed for your venture?”

“That, and more besides,” Bash nudged Gilbert and snickered. “That Minnie May is a wellspring of knowledge.”

“Indeed she is,” echoed Anne. “You never know what truths she’ll unearth.”

“Oh, indeed. She definitely enlightened Gilbert and I this evening. Gilbert is still reeling from the revelation.”

Anne looked confused.

Gilbert elbowed Bash in the ribs, “Well, good night Anne, Charlie. Don’t stay out too long it’s getting rather chilly out there. I wouldn’t want Anne catching her death right before the Queen’s exam.”

“Gilbert,” Anne noted slyly, “didn’t you say that colds were caused by viruses and not the weather?” Her eyes dashed with a glint of passion, or was it spite?

“You can’t put your full trust in current medical research – remember there was a time when we all thought that blood-letting was a viable option. Whoops! Big mistake. Anyhow, best to err on the side of caution is what I say in my somewhat novice expert opinion.” Gilbert knew that he was rambling, but could not stop.

“Goodnight, Gilbert,” greeted Charlie as he offered Anne his arm.

Gilbert held to the doorframe and leaned out into the night air. “Be careful, precious cargo… I mean Charlie, not you, Anne. Ha ha ha.”

Again, Anne responded with a look of utter confusion.

Before he could utter any more nonsense, Gilbert shut the door and leaned against it.

“Wow Blythe, Tennyson himself wouldn’t have been able to weave together those words. So romantic. So passionate. So utterly ridiculous.”

“Enough Bash. I’m an utter fool.”

As if adding salt to his wounds Bash reminded Gilbert, “a fool who’s piece of cake just walked off with another man.”

“For better or for worse, hey Bash?”

“I’d say that was leaning towards worse. You have yourself in quite the pickle now, Blythe.”

“Great! I’m gone from cake to pickles!” Gilbert sank to the floor and pushed his hands through his brown curls.

“There, there, Blythe. They aren’t courting yet. He’s merely walking her home. Besides, I checked, he had no chariot. You were a blubbering idiot, but the man said that her chariot awaits but he clearly had no chariot. I think that counts for something.” Bash was trying to be sympathetic, but just couldn’t keep himself from jabbing poor Gilbert.

“Bash, please stop insulting me! I just can’t…” Gilbert stopped mid-sentence when he noticed Anne’s book still tucked underneath the davenport. He jumped to his feet, grabbed the book, and bolted out the door. “She shouldn’t go home without this, if I run I can still catch her, I mean them.”

Bash could do nothing but laugh. “I’ve never seen a boy run so fast for a piece of cake.”


	2. Of Courters and Clowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert interrupts Anne and Charlie's evening walk with the intention of establishing himself as a worthy courter but instead he plays the part of the clown.

“Thank you for agreeing to take me home this evening, Charlie,” murmured Anne. “It is a beautiful evening for a walk. The heavens are in full spectacle tonight. The moon is lying on his back as if he too wanted to drink in all the glory of the universe.”

Paying more attention to his starry-eyed companion than the heavens, Charlie replied, “it is my pleasure m’lady.” He stopped and grasped Anne’s hands. “Anne, I have something to ask you…”

“Charlie! Anne! I’m so glad I managed to catch up with you.” Gilbert called.

Charles Sloan never said a mean word in his life although at that moment he was thinking of a few.

Out of breath, Gilbert finally caught up with the potential star-crossed lovers (at this precise moment, one was still focused on the stars while the other was rather crossed). “Anne, you forgot your book. I know it’s one of your favourites, so I came after you to give it back.” Gilbert, who was usually quite athletic, had to bend over to catch his breath.

“Thank you?” Anne questioned, wondering why he was making such an ordeal out of a missing book. 

“That Darcy, he needs a kick in the pants now, doesn’t he?" Gilbert replied, hoping to keep the conversation flowing.

“Indeed he does!” Anne glared at Gilbert making him wonder who, in fact, needed a kick in the pants.

Gilbert continued, “Elizabeth Bennet, what a heroine. She’s smart, witty, strong willed, and more beautiful than she can imagine. Darcy was a real clown for not taking notice straight away.” He looked at Anne, “if only he wasn’t so daft at that blessed ball we wouldn’t have had all that drama with Mr. Collins. Poor Collins, it’s hard to fall for a woman who is another man’s destiny. Don’t you think?”

“I think the story would have ended quite quickly if Darcy had not been a proper scoundrel at the beginning,” added Anne. There wouldn’t have been a plot otherwise.”

“You’re absolutely right, perhaps Darcy knew that and was just waiting for Miss Bennett to come to her senses.”

Anne scowled, “Elizabeth Bennett was always in her proper senses! Darcy was too much of a pompous ass to realize the true gem that she was. Was that Elizabeth’s fault that he was too caught up in his own grandeur that he didn’t recognize his destiny when it was staring him in the face? Absolutely not. Come on Charlie, it is too late in the evening to compile a book report.”

“You’re absolutely right, like so many times in our history together, perhaps we could discuss it tomorrow,” Gilbert urged.

“Tomorrow is Saturday, you’re going to Charlottetown,” retorted Anne.

“I told Dr. Ward that I need a few weekends to help Bash with the crops. We’re trying a new method to keep those fat little grubs out of our carrot patch.” As he said this, Gilberts eyes moved to poor Charlie who was otherwise dumbfounded.

“Charlie and I already have plans, we’re spending the afternoon with our Queen’s study group.” Anne grabbed Charlie’s hand and proceeded down the path towards Lover’s Lane.

“Stay there for a moment, Anne.” Charlie left Anne in a patch of moonlight that illuminated her auburn hair. 'How beautiful she is', thought Charlie.

Gilbert was puzzled as Charlie walked towards him, took his arm and led him further back the trail.

“What are you trying to prove here, Blythe?” The way Charlie said ‘Blythe’ is was evident that he was not pleased with his schoolmate.

“Nothing,” Gilbert swallowed. “I was trying to be a gentleman and returned her book.”

A tinge of anger appeared in Charlie’s otherwise kind eyes. “Blythe, have you been drinking?”

“No, not at all.” Gilbert was perplexed.

“So there’s no excuse for your actions then. Gilbert, you are acting like a fool. You can’t seem to get it into your head that not all the Avonlea girls are head over heels for you. You strung Ruby along and now that she has eyes for Moody, you can’t help but fill Anne’s head with the same nonsense. I saw what you did at the dance rehearsal. You think you’re so smooth. You wooed Anne with your intense glances and then dropped her like a sack of turnip at the barn dance for that Charlottetown girl. Unlike you, Blythe, I happen to care…” Charlie hesitated and glanced at his moonlit fire goddess, “… very deeply about Anne and if you were my friend at all you would stop this façade. You’re really no better than Billy Andrew’s if you keep this up.”

Gilbert gulped, realizing that he had been a complete fool – a clown. “Sorry, Charlie, I won’t…” Now it was Gilbert’s turn to gaze at the woman he had hoped was his destiny. “I won’t bother you again. Go along.”

“Charlie, is everything alright?” Called Anne.

“Everything’s fine…” Charlie smiled at Gilbert, “…now!”

Charlie ran to catch up with Anne and they walked off into Lover’s Lane. Gilbert stood there for a few moments, hoping that she would turn around and give him one more glance. He waited until he could no longer see the moon dancing off her red braids. Defeated, he turned homeward, his eyes burning from an emotion that was welling up from the very core of his being. 

…

Bash was gently rocking Delphine when he heard sobbing from the front step. He placed his precious daughter back in her cradle, kissed her sweet face, and tiptoed to the front door.

“Blythe, I assume things didn’t go as well as you had hoped.”

“Bash, I went and ruined everything, how could I have been so stupid?”

“Blythe, love makes us do things we wouldn’t otherwise do. If you remember correctly, Mary found me drunk as a skunk in a laundry basket before I got enough nerve to propose.”

Gilbert laughed, “and she still managed to fall in love with you?”

“Indeed, providence had a way of working out, in spite of me and my buffoonery.” Bash placed his arm around the heartbroken teenager, “be her friend. Love her like a sister. Time has a way of making things work out. If she’s happy with Charlie, you have to accept that, but I have a feeling that your ship hasn’t passed yet.”

“I hope you’re right, how do you think I can make it up to her?”

“I think you already know how.”

…

Charlie led Anne all the way to the Green Gables verandah. “It was a pleasure to escort you home this evening, Miss Shirley.”

“Thank you, Charlie. Thank-you for being your Charlie Sloan-ish self and nothing more.”

Charlie blushed, “I guess I should take that as a compliment.”

“It is indeed a compliment,” responded Anne. “You’re a pleasure to be with. I can be at ease with you. Unlike other people we've encountered this evening.”

“Well, I’m glad that you can feel at ease with me.” Charlie lifted Anne’s soft ungloved hand, “may I?”

“You may.”

Charlie gently kissed Anne’s hand. His lips were soft and she imagined how they would feel on her’s. However, in her mind’s eye, she was envisioning another courter. The vision made Anne release her hand from Charlie’s.

“I’m sorry, I’m so skittish this evening.”

“It’s alright, Queen Anne. I’ll see you tomorrow for our study group?”

“Indeed, I need to spend some quality time with my geometry textbook.”

“A cute angel studying acute angles?” Charlies eyes lit up.

“You’re so wonderfully witty, Charlie Sloan! Goodnight.”

…

Gilbert lay awake in his bed reimagining the events of the evening while at the same time, hatching a plan for the next morning. Hester Grey’s garden would be his first destination. Green Gables would be his second.


End file.
